Ambuscade/Battlefield Archive/Bozzetto Consul
Bozzetto Consul Face off against the [[Bozzetto Consul]] and their summoned Antican army. There are two pivotal gimmicks to the fight, a [[Sabodenter Dulce]] running wildly around the entire battlefield and a seesaw of damage taken/damage dealt depending on your chosen strategy for the adds in the fight. Encountered Foes *'''[[Bozzetto Consul]]''' - WAR. Present at the start of the fight. *'''[[Sabotender Dulce]]''' - Present at the start of the fight, running around the battlefield at faster than Flee speed. As the fight progresses, the Consul will summon aid periodically. *'''[[Bozzetto Stalwart]]''' - WAR. *'''[[Bozzetto Hunter]]''' - DRK. *'''[[Bozzetto Magister]]''' - BLM. *'''[[Bozzetto Stalker]]''' - THF. Appear on Easy and higher difficulties *'''[[Bozzetto Valiant]]''' - PLD. Appear on Normal and higher difficulties. The fight ends when all antican enemies are defeated. Difficulty Settings The Difficulty Setting determines the size of the reinforcements called, and the maximum size of the Antican army. Antica waves are always summoned in a set order. Stalwarts, Hunters, Magisters, Stalkers, and finally Valiants. Furthermore, the difficulty setting governs which needle attack is used by the Sabotender Dulce. '''Very Difficult:''' *3 antica summoned per wave, maximum 15. *Sabotender Dulce uses 10,000 Needles '''Difficult:''' *2 antica summoned per wave, maximum 10. *Sabotender Dulce uses 4,000 Needles '''Normal:''' *1 antica summoned per wave, maximum 5. *Sabotender Dulce uses 2,000 Needles '''Easy:''' *1 antica summoned per wave, maximum 4. *Sabotender Dulce uses 1,000 Needles '''Very Easy:''' *1 antica summoned per wave, maximum 3. *Sabotender Dulce uses 100 Needles Battle Mechanics '''Passive Traits''' Sabotender Dulce: *140k HP on Very Difficult.[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/52414/unlock-ambuscade-may-2017/2/#3350954 FFXIAH Forum] *Immune to all disabling magic. Ignores all enmity. *Dies when the Consul is defeated. *Periodically runs to a random party member and uses a needle attack. *Gains a strange Evasion boost that can force weaponskills to miss.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxMzp9Uw3hc Eijin YouTube] Consul: *1.4M HP on Very Difficult.[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/52414/unlock-ambuscade-may-2017/2/#3350954 FFXIAH Forum] *Gains attack with every Antica killed. *'''Takes double damage while summoning.'''[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/52414/unlock-ambuscade-may-2017/4/#3351229 FFXIAH Forum] *'''Takes double damage when the Sabotender is within 10 yalms''' All other Antica: *Immune to sleep. Susceptible to other enfeebling magic, including Silence. '''Abilities Used''' Consul: *'''Summon Allies''' Begins summoning if not damaged, will immediately summon if pushed past set HP percentages. On VD, the longest it will wait without summoning allies is about 20 seconds.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjSECXuJM20 Kaggra YouTube] '''Does not summon allies if Sabotender Dulce is dead.''' *[[Mighty Strikes]]. *Access to regular [[Antica]] abiliites, including Sand Trap (AOE Petrify + Enmity Reset), Jamming Wave (AOE Silence) and Magnetite Cloud (front AOE damage + Weight). *'''[[Sand Trap]]''' - AOE Petrification and Enmity reset on affected players. Reported to have an interaction with Sand Squall (read below). *[[Sand Shroud]] - Evasion Boost. *'''[[Sand Squall]]''' - Heavy AOE Physical Damage + Blindness. Reports are that damage is proportional to damage received during previous ready of [[Sand Trap]].[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxMzp9Uw3hc Eijin YouTube] Halting damage during [[Sand Trap]] may help the damage from Sand Squall from getting out of control. *[[Fettering Tackle]] - Single Target Damage + Knockback. Antica: *Access to regular [[Antica]] abilities. *Access to their job's SP ability. Sabotender Dulce: *'''Needles:''' Only uses this attack, and only after running at a random party member. Strength varies with Difficulty Setting. Damage is split between all affected targets. Resumes running around after every use. '''Spells Cast:''' Magister: *'''[[Sleepga II]]''' Valiant: *Cures, Flash, Protect and Shell on allies. Where to get your Primer: *[[Quicksand Caves]] - Take the proto-waypoint teleport. Players without the proto-waypoint can cheat with the Home Point near [[Chamber of Oracles]] and sit directly below the nearby dropdown, they will be in range of anything brought to the proto-waypoint. References